Pretty Boy It's Cold Outside
by Mystery Hunter
Summary: Reid sat on Morgan's couch long after everyone had left the party. "Please Morgan, it's late-" "You're staying here Reid. You're not going home. That's final." ... Reid bolted upwards, a scream on his lips. The next minute he heard footsteps on the stairs


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Not Criminal Minds, not Reid or Morgan, not the song - NOTHING. If I did... well... I don't know what would happen. I'd probably just leave it as is :P It's perfect just like that... **

_**This isn't intended as SLASH but it can be if you want it to...**_

_**Happy holidays and happy new year everyone!**_

* * *

Reid sat on Morgan's couch long after everyone had left the party. He drummed his fingers on the handle of his mug as he stared out the window. The snow was falling fast and heavy; he could barely make out the houses across the street. The flakes formed patterns and the doctor tried to find some method to their madness. They were everywhere, all moving at once without reason, even though Reid searched desperately for one. He was so absorbed in his snowflake study that he didn't hear Morgan come back into the room.

"Hey kid." Reid turned around quickly, too quickly in fact. Some of his hot chocolate sloshed out of his mug and onto his shirt. Morgan swore and both leapt to their feet, Reid setting the foul cup on the table. "Sorry Morgan," he apologized quickly. Morgan shook his head. "Don't apologize. Come, I can loan you a shirt." Reid bit his lip and glanced at the clock. "That's alright, it's nearly midnight, I should be heading home…" He let his sentence trail off as Morgan stared at him. "You're not going home this late pretty boy, and definitely not in that." He pointed out the window before turning and heading up the stairs in the hall. Reid hurried after him.

"Please Morgan, it's late-"

"Which is why you are not going home."

"Morgan-" The older agent stood at the top of the stairs and turned to face the genius who was a couple steps below him. "You're staying here Reid. You're not going home. That's final." He whirled back around and disappeared into his bedroom. Reid slowly followed him, unconsciously playing with the bottom of his ruined shirt.

"Since you're sleeping over I'll just give you a set of pajamas. I can put your shirt in the wash so it'll be clean for tomorrow," Morgan said, his back to Reid as he rummaged through his dresser. When he turned around Reid fumbled to catch the clothes his was tossed. "You can change in here while I go set up the couch downstairs. That ok?" Reid nodded. "Thanks Morgan, that's… yeah. Thank you." Morgan smiled and touched Reid's shoulder as he walked past. "It's no problem kid, anytime."

The minute Morgan closed the door Reid stripped and quickly changed into the sweatpants and old T-shirt he had been given; he felt awkward being in Morgan's room alone. He folded up his clothes and held them close to his chest as he left the room, turning off the light as he did. He went downstairs as quietly as he could and stopped in the doorway to the living room, feeling like an intruder.

Moran stood up from draping a blanket across the couch and looked over his shoulder at the embarrassed genius. "Relax pretty boy," he said softly, walking over and gently taking the clothes from him. "Make yourself at home. Do you want another drink?" Reid shook his head as he slowly lowered himself onto the couch. Out the window the world was a black and white pixilated screen. "Are you warm enough?" Morgan asked, coming into the room a couple minutes later. Reid nodded and Morgan sat next to him on the couch. Reid scooted over a bit, crossing one leg under him. "Sorry," Morgan said. "Didn't realize how close I-"

Reid shook his head. "It's fine." He bit his lip, still nervous about staying. He looked around the room. "You threw a good party," he said quietly, almost mumbling. "Did you know that one in ten people start a relationship at a party, and that twenty-five percent of them say that that's where they met their future spouse?"

He paused, and Morgan went to speak but Reid went off rambling. "One in five women admitted to becoming romantically engaged with someone after their office Christmas party. In 1995 a survey was taken in Britain and found that seven out of ten dogs were given Christmas gifts by their owners. America's official national Christmas tree is in King's Canyon National Park in California and is ninety meters tall." Reid licked his lips and stared at the pattern the snowflakes were making on Morgan's living room window. "Did you know that Christmas trees are edible?" His gaze flicked to the small balsam fir sitting in the corner between the couch and the window. "The needles are a good source of vitamin C and the needles and such are also full of nutrients."

Morgan laughed quietly. "So you want to eat my Christmas tree, is that it?" Reid blinked and rubbed his eyes before looking at the other agent. "I- No, not at all." Morgan chuckled. "I was joking Reid." Reid nodded and smiled slightly, his cheeks reddening.

"You should go to bed, you look tired." Morgan stood up and Reid nodded. "Help yourself to anything you want if you get hungry or something later, and there are more blankets in the closet in the hall upstairs if you want them."

"Thanks Morgan."

The darker agent looked down at his friend and smiled. "My pleasure pretty boy. Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning." With that he turned and left the room. Reid waited for twenty minutes until he heard the door to Morgan's room snap closed and the light from under the door went out. Only then did the genius pad quietly across the carpet to turn off the light before returning to the couch.

He lay down and pulled the blankets over him, staring out the window and knowing that he wouldn't sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reid awoke in the middle of the night with his arms extended, the blankets tangled in his legs, and a scream threatening to burst from his lips. He clamped a hand firmly down over his mouth, wanting to close his eyes but not wanting to relive his dreams. Suddenly he heard quick footsteps on the stairs and the lamp just inside the living room door was turned on. Reid blinked rapidly and turned his head away from the scalding light.

"Hey kid you ok?" Morgan's voice was calm, so different than the voice in Reid's dreams. "Yeah, I'm ok," Reid replied. He felt the couch down near his feet sink inwards and he knew that Morgan had sat. "You were talking in your sleep," Morgan explained, his voice laced with concern. "And it didn't sound like you were having a party." Reid shrugged one shoulder and tried to straighten out the blankets. "I'm fine Morgan," he said quietly but with as much force as he could, which wasn't that much.

He glanced at Morgan from under his eyelashes to see that he was looking at him. "Really Morgan."

"What were you dreaming of?"

"Nothing. I wasn't dreaming." Morgan laughed sarcastically. "Sure you weren't kid." He shook his head. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that when you're looking the way you're looking? You're paler than the snow outside and you're sweating like you just ran a marathon. Not to mention you're shaking like a leaf. Something's up." Reid glared down at the blanket in his shaking hands, annoyed at himself for making Morgan worry.

Morgan sighed and stood up. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Reid watched him leave the room and heard him go into the kitchen. After a couple minutes Reid slowly got up and followed him. Morgan was at the stove and he turned around just as Reid walked in. "What are you doing?" Reid asked.

"Making tea, it'll help calm you down." Reid licked his lips and looked away. He played with the edge of the over large shirt he wore as he stared out the kitchen window.

_So really I'd better scurry  
(beautiful please don't hurry)  
but maybe just a half a drink more  
(put some records on while I pour)  
the neighbors might faint  
(baby it's bad out there)  
say what's in this drink  
(no cabs to be had out there)  
I wish I knew how  
(your eyes are like starlight now)  
to break this spell_

"Sorry," Morgan said quickly. The music stopped and Reid turned to look at the other man. "Leaned on the radio," Morgan explained. Reid looked at the radio behind his friend. "You can keep it on if you want," he said.

"Do you want it on?"

Reid shrugged and Morgan pressed a button on the radio with his elbow.

_I ought to say "no, no, no sir"  
(mind if I move in closer)  
at least I'm gonna say that I tried  
(what's the sense in hurtin' my pride)  
I really can't stay_

Reid went over and stood near the sink, watching Morgan as he moved, and leaned his back against the cool counter. "How you feeling?" Morgan asked as the kettle starting to wail. Reid shrugged again. "Better?" he offered.

"Better is good," Morgan replied as he poured the boiling water into two mugs. They were both silent as Morgan made the tea and the music played in the background.

_my sister will be suspicious  
(gosh your lips look delicious)  
my brother will be there at the door  
(waves upon the tropical shore)  
my maiden aunts mind is vicious  
(gosh your lips are delicious)  
but maybe just a cigarette more  
(never such a blizzard before)  
I've gotta get home  
(but baby you'd freeze out there_

"Here you go." Morgan held out a steaming mug and Reid slowly took it. "Careful it's hot," Morgan warned. Reid laughed quietly. "Of course it is Morgan," he said simply.

"Sometimes when you're half asleep you don't remember the little things."

"If I didn't remember the little things I would be completely confused at where I was."

"Good point." The two exchanged small smiles before Reid looked into the dregs of his cup. Slowly he took a sip and licked his lips. "Is that alright?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded. "Yeah, perfect. Thanks."

"No problem."

They stood in the kitchen for several long moments, neither speaking, both waiting for the other one to start conversation. Morgan was waiting for Reid to tell him what was wrong; Reid was waiting for Morgan to continue to ask about what was wrong.

_(I thrill when you touch my hand)  
but don't you see?  
(how can you do this thing to me?)  
there's bound to be talk tomorrow  
(think of my lifelong sorrow)  
at least there will be plenty implied  
(if you got ammonia and died)  
I really can't stay  
(get over that old out)  
baby it's cold  
baby it's cold outside__  
_

The song ended and Morgan shut the radio off. Reid looked up and they caught each other's gaze. "Do you want to go sit in the living room?" Morgan asked. Reid glanced over at the doorway to the mentioned room. "Alright." He followed his friend into the other room and they both sat on the couch facing each other. Reid looked over at the clock on the wall and was surprised to see that it was four in the morning. He had slept longer than he expected: five hours. Usually the dreams woke him after two or three.

"I was waiting for you to say something, but I'm not going to wait anymore: What the heck were you dreaming of that scared you so much?"

Reid cringed slightly at the word 'scared'. He didn't like that word; he attached it to the word 'weak'. "It was nothing. It doesn't matter. I'm used to it."

"Used to it!" Morgan's slightly raised voice made Reid shrink back into the couch behind him. Morgan sighed heavily and set his mug down. "Sorry," he muttered, shaking his head. When he looked up he made sure to lock gazes with Reid. "I thought I told you that if you ever had anymore problems to come and talk to me."

"It's not a problem, just a nuisance. It's fine, I'm dealing with it."

"How? Reid, you live by yourself, there's no one there to take care of you-"

"I can take care of myself Morgan."

"How? By staying up the rest of the night? Is that why you've been so tired lately?"

"It doesn't matter how I deal with it as long as I deal with it."

"That's not true-"

"Morgan just leave it alone!" Morgan, who opened his mouth to speak again, closed it. Reid clenched his teeth together and stared into the cup that sat in his shaking hands. "Just… leave it." His voice was barely a whisper as he fought back tears.

"Reid, I didn't mean to make you upset-"

"I know I know but you just…" Reid swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath. "I'm tired. Can I go back to sleep, please?"

"But you're not going to sleep are you?" Morgan paused for a second to see if Reid would reply, and when he got no response he repeated himself. "Are you?"

"Morgan please." Reid was practically begging now as he tried to keep his voice steady. His vision blurred slightly and he turned his head away, closing his eyes. He hated crying, and he didn't mean to now. He was just so exhausted…

A warm blanket was wrapped around his shoulders and when he opened his eyes he saw Morgan kneeling in front of him. "Don't cry kid," he said quietly. Reid bit his lip. "Crying is a good thing," he explained. "It helps to release stress and hormones."

Morgan laughed quietly. "Of course," he replied softly. "Of course." He stood up and Reid followed the movement. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Reid watched, puzzled, as Morgan went upstairs. A few minutes later Morgan came back down to find Reid right where he had been, the only different being that his mug was now sitting empty on the coffee table. Morgan smiled as he dumped his armful of blankets onto the floor before pushing the coffee table out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked.

"I'm going to sleep down here."

"No, Morgan you don't have to. You have your bed upstairs. Go sleep there."

"No." Morgan was looking at the young genius as he spoke. His tone wasn't harsh, but gentle and light. "I have a hypothesis, and in the morning you can tell me if I'm right." He paused as he knelt and started to arrange his bed. "If you end up falling asleep, my guess is that the nightmares come back. Am I right?" He glanced up at the doctor, waiting for an answer. After a moment Reid nodded in response.

"Well my hypothesis is that I'll be able to keep those dreams away."

"You can't keep them away Morgan," Reid said quietly, almost childishly. "You can't."

"Let me try, and if not then-" He shrugged. "You can toss me out headfirst into the snow in the morning."

"I'm not going to do that."

Morgan smiled. "Your choice. But you don't have the choice of deciding whether or not I sleep down here."

"But it's your house Morgan, go sleep upstairs-"

"Exactly, it's my place, so I can sleep where I want." He grabbed a couch cushion and tossed it onto his makeshift bed. He turned off the lights without warning and Reid was momentarily blinded until his eyes adjusted. He watched as Morgan's figure settled under the blankets and turned towards Reid. "Get some sleep pretty boy," he said softly.

Reid slowly lay down, pulling the blankets tight around him. After a minute of looking at Morgan he closed his eyes. The last thing he saw before sunlight the next morning was the shape of Morgan's smile in the darkness.

* * *

**_AN: _Just wanted to point out something I didn't at the beginning - that this is a one-shot. **

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review ;)**


End file.
